This War
by twdalixbrooke
Summary: Ava Moore has the chance to finally prove that she can fight, but she cant focus when shes surrounded by hot boys can she? P.s she uses her kiss charm way too much. (All boys are single in this)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am Ava Moore, but I'm known as Panther, I am the sister of Black Widow but we honestly do not look alike. I have long brown wavy hair and more tanned skin then her. Me and Natasha are the same age.

"Sometimes I can't believe your my 'sis" Natasha snapped leaning on the counter of our apartment. "Well thanks, that makes me feel a lot better" I hissed throwing my hands in the air. She sighed and swiped her red hair out of her face. "Sorry Ava, you can't meet them ok?" She tried giving me a smile but I growled and ignored her. According to Natasha I can't meet her 'friends' like Hulk or Iron Man, she says I could risk getting hurt if I get involved in their missions, I've trained every day for at least four hours, I think I can handle myself. "I'm meeting them Nat, no matter what you say!" I smirked and walked out the door.

Natasha's/Black Widow's pov;

My sister is so unbelieveable sometimes, or should I say 80% of the time. She's dying to meet the rest of us and I know for sure its a bad idea, but its her choice, not mine and I can't tell her what to do as our parents have gone...

I followed her into the science lab where everyone was working on some sort of weapon. And that's where the drama began...

Ava's/Panther's pov;

I walked in and noticed five handsome boys look up at me, but their eyes were wide and their jaws were open.

I shook their hands and figured out their names, Steve (Captain America) Tony (Iron Man) Bruce (Hulk) Clint (Hawkeye) and Thor.

"So what is your skill?" Tony asked folding his muscler arms. "Same as my sister Natasha" They all did a oh-your-her-sister face. I hadn't told them the other little skill I have, well because it's rather silly but I'll tell you...

If I kiss someone on the lips they go into some kind of trance, like they'd fall in love with , me or do anything I'll tell them to, I found out when I made my first move on a boy I liked.. , it was pretty funny...

"Your hiding something" Tony whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. I don't know why he has that kind of effect on me. "I know" I winked walking away but then realised he had hold of me. "Tell me" He said letting go. "Its some sort of kiss charm" He smirked and I immediatly knew what he was thinking. "Try it on me, bet you it won't work"

"Oh believe me, it will"


	2. Chapter 2

"Go on then" Tony said grinning. "I'd rather not" I smiled and walked to the others. "Your really ho- I mean, uh, nevermind" Clint said blushing. "So, have you done any missions yet?" Steve asked walking closer. "Nope, Nat won't let me" I replied glaring at her. "They are pretty dangerous, but we'd love to have you on our team" My eyes widened and without thinking I hugged him. "We have to discuss this with Fury" Bruce said, getting a little angry I was hugging Steve so I quickly pulled away, not wanting to see the green guy. "Yep" I agreed dreading it.

"Please let me join!" I begged, watching Fury's face turn into anger. "No, your skills aren't good enough!" He shouted. "Puh, do you know how hard I've trained?!" I hissed. "Fine, but if you fail, you CANNOT join, or ever see them again" He snapped and began storming off when I stopped him. "I will not dissapoint you" I said and walked out the doors.

"This is so awesome, your on our team!" Steve said smiling. "Now, our mission is to find my brother" Thor said, getting a little sad about Loki. "We will find him ok" I smiled, patting his shoulder. "Can you try the kiss charm now?" Tony whispered but I playfully punched him. "I only use it when necassary" I replied back folding my arms.

"Really, he has an army?" I asked looking at the wierd alien creatures marching towards us. "Yes, loads of them" Thor said getting his hammer ready. I was the first one to strike, I leapt onto it's shoulders and twisted its head with my feet. Everyone looked at me amazed. "A little help?" I chuckled, everyone nodded and started attacking.

"Ah, brother, how nice to see you and your 'friends' again" Loki said sarcastically. "Oh look another 'friend' what's your name?" He said eyeing me up and down. "Ava" I growled. "Fiesty " He laughed gripping my wrist. "Are you here to stop me to?" I nodded and yanked my hand away, I have to say, Loki is really good looking to. He smirked and walked away, grabbing his staff and aiming it at me. "Well goodbye Ava" He snapped. As the blue light came flying towards me, Steve stood in front and protected me with his shield, it rebounded and hit Loki instead. "Thanks" I said flashing a smile. He nodded as we all grabbed Loki and put him in cuffs. Finally.

"It seems you have done well Ava, you can stay" Fury said plainly, I smiled and jumped up and down excitedly. "Thank youuuu!" He rolled his eyes and huffed.

"How about now?" Tony said once again. "Maybe" I smirked teasing him. "My lips are free" he said pouting jokingly. "Urh fine, only because were alone" I grabbed his face and smashed my lips onto his, I forcefully pushed him down as I straddled him, kissing him more passionately by the second, I stopped and sat up, looking at his reaction "I love youu... sooo much" He slurred, he sounded so drunk. My kiss charm worked. "Uhm, we need you urgently" Steve said grabbing mine and Tony's arm. "What is it?" I asked as I Saw Bruce and Thor fighting."come on then green guy!" Thor shouted pushing him. "NO, this is dangerous for them, now back off!" Bruce snapped shoving him out the way. I have a solution. "Hulk hulk hulk hulk!" Thor chanted punching him. Bruce's fists tightened as I quickly rushed over. "Come on, lets get you somewhere more quieter" I said trying to pull him. "I. . " he shouted pointing to Thor.

Now's the time. I placed my lips onto Bruce's which made him relax and kiss me back. "woah" everyone said. I pulled back to see Bruce smiling. "Yourrr soooo dreammmyyy" he giggled.

Kiss charm is the best.


End file.
